This invention relates to a hair pin and more particularly relates to a hair pin having a series of running flash lights.
A series of fashionable ornaments which are currently named as Disco Ornaments is designed and produced for teen-agers or even adults that facilitates creation of strong feeling or delightful atmosphere in a group activity such as dancing party. Those ornaments include necklace, emblem ring, bangle, coiffure, earring, brooch and so on. It is found that an ornament having sparkling or flash lights can promote said feeling or atmosphere in a dark field such as dancing hall.